Birth of Madness
by Candy-M-Winchester
Summary: Mathieu Sommet est atteint de schyzophrénie, et ça tout le monde le sait! Mais comment le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks a découvert sa maladie? Comment sont nés ses trois "bébés" comme il aime les appeler? La seconde Un enfant terrorisé, La première Un jeune déconnecté, La terminale Un homme enragé. Naissance du Geek, du Hippie et du Patron.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour petite floppée d'étoiles!_

 _Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle aventure que je vous propose en ce doux mais néanmoins trop chaleureux mois d'août!  
Pour changer de mes bonnes vieilles habitudes de Fangirl perverse, j'ai décidé de vous offrir une histoire en quelques chapitres.  
Birth of Madness, traduisez par La Naissance de la folie. En effet, je m'intéresse ici à Mathieu et sa schyzophrénie. Vous pourrez donc voir dans ces trois chapitres les trois stades de la naissance des bébés de Mathieu (Le Geek, Le Hippie et le Patron). L'ordre ne correspond pas à leur apparition dans SLG mais cela me paraissait plus logique dans mon sens._

 _J'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre! Bonne lecture!_

 _Reviews?_

 _Disclaimer: Bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et Mathieu Sommet encore moins! :D_

* * *

 **Birth of Madness.**

Stade1 : Tout le monde me déteste.

La vie n'est pas faite pour t'aimer. Elle t'insulte, elle te brûle et elle te crache au visage. Et lorsque tu es au plus bas, elle t'enfonce au plus profond d'un gouffre crasseux et humide tout en riant de pouvoir de nouveau te fouler en plein visage.

Mathieu était dans cette époque terrible que l'on appelle « adolescence ». Bercé par le désir de reconnaissance, la douleur d'être soi-même et la peur des autres. Il avait cette place ridicule de gamin ignoré, oublié au fond d'une salle de classe. Le genre de camarade que l'on remarque à peine, à qui on demande une feuille lorsqu'on est trop con pour remplir sa pochette avant une série de devoir sur table. Le genre d'élève dont on saute le nom dans la liste d'appels, inconsciemment. Les joies ultimes d'entrer en seconde.  
C'était à cette époque que Mathieu avait compris ce qu'était véritablement la « vie » et c'était indépendamment de sa volonté que sa réponse se formait dans un creux de son esprit.

Au début, il ne faisait que penser, quelques insultes murmurées au fond de la classe, quelques croche-pieds imaginés en haut des escaliers, quelques fantasmes chaleureux dans une nuit glacée.

Mais les critiques sifflées dans les couloirs lui donnaient des mots de ventres, les échecs amoureux enchainés lui arrachaient des larmes et la présence intense de la solitude le confortait dans ce monde fantaisiste que sont les jeux vidéo.

Chaque jour était une subtile copie de la veille. Se lever, déjeuner, aller au lycée, détester, rentrer, manger, s'enfermer, jouer, pleurer, jouer, dormir. Et cette boucle ne s'arrêtait jamais. Pourquoi en parler ? Qui voudrait l'écouter ? Un soir alors qu'il venait d'avaler un plat de lasagne savamment cuisiné par sa mère, il s'allongea sur son lit, écoutant le dernier album de Muse avant de s'endormir.

La musique l'avait bercé, l'emmenant loin de ses idées sombres qui creusaient son esprit jusqu'à la folie. Pourtant, quelque chose le dérangea, brisant l'harmonie que formaient les crissements de guitare électrique, les vocalises de Matthew Bellamy et le rythme presque cardiaque de la batterie. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux en entendant ses sanglots incessants, les pleurs d'un enfant à qui l'on a retiré sa mère. Il observa sa chambre d'un œil étrange, curieux et incertain. Peut-être était-il en plein rêve. Puis, son regard s'arrêta sur la vitre du balcon. Oui, il en était certain, cette voix cristalline résonnait derrière cette porte. Il se redressa vivement, serrant sa main sur son t-shirt Captain America pour ralentir les battements affolés de son cœur. Puis, d'un geste vif, il ouvrit la porte de verre.

Le silence. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que la musique c'était arrêté. C'était peut-être cela qui l'avait réveillé après tout. Et ses pleurs ?... Un simple rêve éveillé. Rien de plus. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être de plus ?

Depuis ce jour, Mathieu prenait soin d'ouvrir légèrement la porte de son balcon, laissant l'air frais de janvier s'infiltrer dans son antre. Peut-être, pensait-il, que cet enfant reviendra, peut-être qu'il pourrait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas… Peut-être deviendraient-ils amis ?

Les jours au lycée restaient les mêmes et les quelques critiques envoyées dans les couloirs s'étaient rapidement transformées en bousculade contre les murs des toilettes des hommes. Et les brimades murmurées n'étaient plus que de lointain souvenir lorsque dans la salle de classe il recevait des boules de papier sur le crâne et qu'on lui crachait quelques mots tendres au visage : « Hé ! Le nain, tu sais pas que c'est pas ici la classe de CP ? », « Ils font pas de cours pour les attardés chez les schtroumpfs ? », « Hé ! Morveux, on t'a jamais dit que… »  
Si on lui avait certainement déjà dit, et probablement un millier de fois déjà.

Le soir, les repas devenaient plus court mais les parties de Starcraft finissaient par s'allonger. Une heure du matin ? Deux heures ? Peu importe, demain il se réveillerait pour retourner au lycée alors pourquoi ne pas profiter ?

Le matin, il mettait quelques minutes de plus à sortir du lit, peu pressé de rencontrer ses idiots moqueurs de sa classe. D'autant que la fille dont il était amoureux était la première à rire de leurs humiliantes blagues.

Une nuit, alors qu'il était épuisé par une journée des plus banales, il prit une douche revigorante, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser aux sublimes femmes qu'il admirait tant. Des chanteuses, des actrices, des musiciennes aussi. Une, en particulier. Lorsqu'il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille, il se rendit compte que ses pensées l'avaient rapidement émoustillé. Affolé par l'idée de croiser ses parents ou son frère dans le couloir, il se précipita dans sa chambre et s'enferma à double tour. Hors de question d'essuyer ce genre d'humiliation ce soir. Il regarda d'un œil accusateur la serviette qui couvrait à peine son désir tangible et soupira. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de troubles si caractéristique des jeunes en mal d'amour. Avoir une érection en pensant simplement au sourire de jeunes virtuoses était assez honteux selon lui.

Il s'allongea sur le dos et retira doucement la serviette, mais siffla doucement en sentant le tissu spongieux contre son membre durci. La frustration sexuelle de l'adolescence… Quelle plaie.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier le rouge de ses joues alors que ses doigts commençaient à le soulager d'un geste lent et contrôlé. Quelle idée avait-il eu de penser à toutes ses femmes aussi ? Il n'était pas du genre à aimer la superficialité et les femmes de ses fantasmes en étaient loin. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il est ce genre de frustration d'adolescents ? Il détestait devoir faire cela. Du moins, il détestait que cela lui rappelle sa solitude.

Il se cambra légèrement lorsque d'autres images plus sensuelles vinrent envahir son esprit et que sa main, machinalement, avait accéléré.

Ses gémissements devinrent plus rauques et brisèrent le silence oppressant de la chambre alors qu'il sentait sa libération approcher.

Pourtant, de manière indescriptible, une petite voix cristalline s'insinua dans l'antre du jeune homme, parvenant à ses oreilles dans un sanglot. Il se mordit brusquement la lèvre. Cette voix… Ce petit…Ce Gamin. Son cœur accéléra sensiblement, ses pleurs étaient soudainement devenus extatiques. Fou de désir, il ouvrit brusquement des yeux de glace et regarda la porte vitrée, de grands yeux clairs lui répondirent et le temps s'arrêta une seconde.

« Gamin, tonna une voix rauque dans l'ensemble de la petite chambre »

Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Mathieu vienne dans un gémissement aigu, ses paupières se refermant sur sa jouissance.

L'antre devint de nouveau silencieux alors que la respiration saccadée du jeune adolescent se calmait. Il mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre de l'euphorie post-orgasmique. Il tendit la main et attrapa le paquet de mouchoir trônant sur sa table de nuit. Puis il nettoya son ventre souillé en grognant à l'idée d'une seconde douche.

Il se redressa en soupirant, enfilant un boxer aux couleurs sombres alors qu'un souffle glacé lui provint du balcon. Curieux, il se retourna et lorsque son regard se posa sur la porte de verre, il se rappela des yeux innocents qu'il avait croisé. Il eût un rire nerveux. Qu'imaginait-il encore ? Des pleurs. Des yeux clairs. Et cette soudaine excitation. Cette violence. Il se laissa retomber sur son lit. Demain, il prendrait une douche. Demain ça irait mieux. Il s'endormit soudainement, ne faisant pas attention à la légère odeur de tabac qui vint chatouiller ses narines. C'était si apaisant. Cette chaleur.

Pourtant, rien ne c'était arrangé, les jours de son année de seconde lui rappelait le mythe de Prométhée. Punition éternelle, sensiblement la même à chaque instant, solitude, douleur et humiliation.

Quelques nuits plus tard alors que sa troisième partie de Starcraft commençait, Mathieu sentait ses yeux papillonner. Non, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il dormirait. Vingt-trois heures ? Il avait à peine commencé. Il fixa correctement son casque sur ses oreilles après avoir passé une main tremblante sur son visage. Il soupira, il continuerait de jouer. La vie était trop courte, il aurait tout le temps de dormir après sa mort, non ? Il se remit à cliquer sur sa souris et puis, il s'arrêta soudainement. Ce son. Familier. Singulier. Etranger. Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il le connaissait ou non. Des pleurs d'enfants. L'enfant ? Il appuya sur le bouton « P » de son clavier, mettant son jeu en condition de pause puis lentement il retira son casque, comme si l'enlever trop rapidement pouvait effrayer le petit être qui sanglotait. Il tourna sur sa chaise de bureau, faisant face, à présent, au balcon, refuge de son invité surprise. Doucement, il se leva, agrippa la patte de sa peluche Yoshi et la blottit contre son torse, cachant le bleu du héros Marvel qui ornait son T-shirt rouge. Son T-shirt préféré.

Il approcha de la porte vitrée, entendant les pleurs plus distinctement. Puis, sur l'alcôve il distingua une forme, pendant une seconde l'idée que ce fût son reflet lui traversa l'esprit. Mais la position de l'être n'était pas du tout semblable à la sienne.

Avec conviction, il ouvrit la porte et vint s'accroupir face au jeune adolescent tremblant sous les sanglots.

« Bonsoir ? S'enquit-il avec douceur. »

Oui, ce petit, il le connaissait, il en était certain. Et ses pleurs lui fendaient le cœur.

« Tout le monde me déteste, tout le monde me déteste, répétait le jeune adolescent dont la crinière était prisonnière sous une casquette beige. »

Mathieu serra Yoshi un peu plus fort contre son cœur et noyé de tristesse, il força un sourire sur son visage fatigué avant de tendre la peluche vers son camarade.

« Je suis sûr que Yoshi t'adore lui, souffla-t-il alors que sa gorge retenait difficilement un sanglot. Tu aimerais jouer avec lui ? »

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers lui et leur regard se rencontrèrent une fraction de seconde alors qu'il prenait le dinosaure d'une main tremblante.

« Est-ce que tu veux jouer avec moi ? S'enquit Mathieu en tendant la main à son acolyte. Après tout, tu m'as l'air d'être un Geek toi aussi. »

Le sourire de Mathieu se refléta alors sur les joues humides du garçon et c'est en serrant Yoshi contre son ventre que l'enfant pris la main chaleureuse de son créateur.

« Allons-y, Geek. »

Le jeune adolescent le suivit à l'intérieur de sa chambre et tous deux s'installèrent au sol, branchant les manettes sur l'ordinateur pour commencer une partie de Left 4 Dead.

Ce fût la soirée la plus amusant que Mathieu passa en cette année de lycée, apaisé, il s'allongea à côté de cet être candide qui lui offrait une singulière amitié, avant de s'endormir paisiblement jusqu'au jour prochain.

* * *

 _Voilà, ce premier chapitre est terminé! L'apparition du Geek donc. Qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

 _Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera:_

 _Stade 2 : La société a un problème avec elle-même._

 _Evidemment, vous comprenez qui sera la personnalité :)_

_Reviews? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde! :D_

 _Bienvenue dans ce second chapitre de Birth of Madness. Alors! Comme vous l'aurez deviner ce second chapitre est axé sur ce cher Hippie._  
 _Je n'ai rien d'autres à dire à part merci. Merci de me suivre dans cette aventure et merci pour vos reviews. Je vous adore._

 _C'est un peu triste mais cette fiction n'est pas faite pour être très joyeuse._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Reviews?_

* * *

Stade 2 : La société a un problème avec elle-même.

La vie est plutôt étrange, non ? Elle te noie dans la solitude, te force à changer. Instinct d'adaptation. Tu changes, tu veux leur ressembler à tous ces monstres qui t'ont humiliés. Tu veux les comprendre, être accepter… Et si tu les imitais ?

Mathieu avait terminé cette longue et angoissante année de seconde. Il arrivait mieux à accepter les longues journées d'ennui et de moqueries bien que celles-ci se soient calmées au fur et à mesure. Ses soirées accompagnées par ce jeune geek frêle lui rappelaient qu'il n'était plus seul désormais. Et cette amitié factice, l'avait aidé à se sociabiliser pour cette année de première littéraire à venir.

En arrivant pour la première fois dans sa salle de classe, Mathieu se rendit compte qu'il ne reconnaissait presque personne. Oh bien sûr, il avait remarqué deux, trois visages de sa classe de seconde. Mais rien de plus. Peut-être arriverait-il à se faire des amis en cette nouvelle année. Peut-être y avait-il des gens aussi geek que lui. Peut-être y avait-il des gens qui se posaient des questions sur la société un peu trop pourrie dans laquelle il vivait. Peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait le comprendre après tout.

Le soir même, il arriva chez lui et s'installa dans sa chambre, appréciant la partie de jeux vidéo qu'il partageait avec la facette innocente de sa personnalité.

« Oh non ! T'as trop cheaté là ! On a pas le droit de regarder dans l'écran de l'autre ! T'avais promis ! Geignit le Geek.

-N'importe quoi ! T'es vraiment un mauvais joueur, sale gosse ! Répliqua l'intéressé en l'ébouriffant. »

Le Geek se mit à rire de cette manière innocente qui réchauffait le cœur de Mathieu. Imperceptiblement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais ce rire lui rappelait cette voix sombre et rauque qui l'avait interrompu lors d'un moment intime avec lui-même. Il secouait la tête, cette voix ne devait être qu'un rêve.

Le jeune gamer n'accompagnait évidemment jamais Mathieu à l'école, un petit accord qu'ils avaient passés dès ses premières apparitions.

Les jours au lycée semblaient un peu plus ensoleillés. Au fur et à mesure des jours, Mathieu s'était laissé approcher par une bande d'adolescents aux airs sympathiques.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? Mathieu ? Sympa. Dis, ton T-shirt Captain America c'est ta maman qui te l'a acheté ? Non, je rigole. Mais tu portes encore ça ? Ah ouais c'est marrant… T'es ce genre de gars qui lis des BD japonaises bizarres toi, hein ? »

« Ouais, c'est ma mère, elle a un drôle d'humour. Des BD japonaises ? Ah, des mangas ? Ah non, en fait j'aime pas tellement ça. Ouais, c'est une gameboy. Hein ? Je joue à Pokémon ? Non, non mais en fait c'est à mon petit frère, je vais le chercher après les cours alors… »

Changer, imiter, essayer de comprendre, nier. Changer.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Mathieu s'était réveillé, il avait enfilé un T-shirt de Pikachu avant qu'une voix ne se mette à résonner dans sa tête.

« Ce t-shirt, c'est ta maman qui te l'a acheté ? »

Agacé, il l'avait retiré et avait enfilé un T-shirt beige orné d'écriture illisible.

« Pourquoi tu l'as enlevé ? Je l'adore ce T-shirt, s'était enthousiasmé le jeune gamer.

-Je sais pas, j'ai envie de porter autre chose aujourd'hui. »

Le Geek avait simplement hoché la tête en retournant jouer sur la gamecube.

« Hé ! Mathieu ! On a pas trop envie d'aller en cours d'histoire, c'est tellement relou. Tu viens ? Allez, c'est qu'une heure. T'as peur de te faire gronder par ta maman ? Froussard. »

Changer. Imiter. Être apprécié.

« O… Ok, j'arrive. »

L'après-midi dans le parc avait été agréable. Bien que Mathieu ait refusé la cigarette illégale qui tournait entre tout le monde. Non, il ne consommait aucune drogue et ce serait stupide de commencer avec un join.

Les jours passaient plus rapidement, Mathieu rentrait chez lui avec ce sentiment étrange de vouloir retourner au lycée. Discuter avec ces nouvelles connaissances. Pourtant, lorsqu'il rentrait, il se glissait dans un T-shirt si spécifique de Geek qu'il abandonnait la journée et il jouait avec son ami depuis un an. Savourant de pouvoir enfin, redevenir l'être qu'il était.

Le Geek ne pouvait s'empêcher de le questionner. S'était-il fait de nouveaux amis ? Comment étaient-ils ? Allait-il lui présenter ? Aimaient-ils les jeux vidéo ? Non ? Mais alors, était-ce pour cela que les parties se faisaient de plus en plus courtes le soir ? Etait-ce pour cela que Mathieu commençait à sentir la cigarette quand il rentrait de l'école ? Il avait refusé le cannabis certes… Mais l'odeur du tabac flottait peu à peu dans ses vêtements.

« Mathieu ? Pourquoi tu fumes? Avait demandé le Geek entre deux parties de Mario Kart.

-Tu te prends pour ma mère maintenant ? Avait répliqué l'adolescent d'un ton cassant. »

Après cela, le Geek n'osa plus lui poser la moindre question.

Par un soir de décembre, Mathieu était arrivé chez lui, un sourire ornant ses lèvres. Il s'était posté devant son armoire alors que le Geek lui avait demandé avec anxiété comment c'était passé sa journée. Il l'avait à peine regardé, attrapant la plupart de ses T-shirt pour les laisser tomber dans un carton.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le T-Shirt Captain America, c'est ton préféré. Pourquoi tu le mets là-dedans ? Avait interrogé le jeune Geek en fronçant les sourcils.

-Grandis un peu, Geek. C'est un peu… Enfantin tout ça, avait simplement répondu Mathieu en le regardant d'un œil étrange.

-Mais… Mais non, les comics c'est trop cool ! On en lit tout le temps ensemble avant de dormir ! Tu as toujours dis que tu adorais ça ! S'était exclamé l'enfant alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux en voyant son Yoshi sombrer au fond du carton, il s'était empresser de le récupérer et de le blottir contre lui.

\- Tu vois ?! C'est pour ça que tout le monde te déteste ! Tu continues à te comporter comme un gamin ! Ils détestent quand tu dors avec une peluche à 16 ans ! Et franchement c'est pitoyable de regarder ces foutus dessins animés japonais ! Tu ne comprends rien à la vie. Tu ne comprends rien. Tu crois que les gens vont t'aimer alors que tu passes ton temps à parler d'Albator ?! »

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul et Mathieu s'était demandé pendant une fraction de seconde s'il parlait au Geek ou à lui-même. Le gamer n'avait rien répondu, trop choqué, il s'était contenté de verser quelques larmes en se dirigeant vers le balcon, son refuge dans cette petite pièce devenant trop impersonnelle.

« Sale gosse, attends ! »

Il avait fait la sourde oreille, et Mathieu avait senti son cœur se déchirer lorsque la silhouette s'était évaporée dans un nuage rouge sombre.

« Ouais, c'est ça ! Reste dans ton monde de fous ! Je te déteste de toute façon. Qui voudrait d'un ami comme toi quand on peut avoir de vrais amis ?! »

Mathieu avait ignoré ses larmes et s'était couché sans autre mot. Pas de parties de jeux vidéo ce soir.

Le lendemain, lorsque Mathieu était arrivé au lycée, ses nouveaux amis l'avaient embarqué hors de l'établissement, un parc non loin de l'école. Ils s'étaient installés dès le matin et d'après ce que Mathieu avait compris, il comptait y rester toute la journée.

« Et le cours de Littérature ? »

Mathieu aimait particulièrement ce cours. Alors, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander. Les gens avaient éclatés de rire, pensant probablement à une blague. On lui avait dit de se détendre, que demain il pourrait très bien aller en cours. Pourquoi voulait-il tant y aller ? Et puis, après tout, il ne l'aimait pas tant que ça ce cours… Il s'était alors contenté de rire avec les autres. Après plusieurs heures, on lui avait tendu cette fameuse cigarette magique que tout le monde goutait tour à tour.

« Ah non. C'est vrai que tu ne fumes pas ça, toi. »

Se surprenant lui-même, Mathieu avait retenu le bras du jeune homme, Julien ou Jérôme peut-être… Il avait récupéré le join.

« Je… Je veux juste essayer. »

Etrangement, il s'était sentit observer lorsqu'il avait pris la première taffe de cette petite source de drogue. Il s'était retenu de tousser, après tout, il fumait déjà. Le join ? C'était que dalle. Ce n'était pas très différent. En recrachant la fumée, il s'était mis à rire. Ce n'était que ça. Il avait repris une autre taffe.

« N'en prends pas trop, Gros, avait murmuré une voix près de son oreille. »

Les journées s'enchainaient bien vite et Mathieu faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer l'absence du jeune garçon dans sa chambre. Il ignorait les sanglots résonnant dans sa tête en plein milieu de la nuit.

Au début il ne fumait qu'une ou deux taffes par-ci, par-là. Après, c'était différent. Il voyait bien que tous les autres se sentaient mieux lorsqu'ils étaient un peu illuminés par cette drogue. Le Gosse n'était pas revenu. Les jeux vidéo ? Il n'en parlait plus. A qui en parler de toute façon ? Personne n'aimait ça. Pourquoi est-ce que lui devait aimer ça ? Personne n'aimait ce petit Geek introverti à l'humour particulier, alors pourquoi devrait-il rester ainsi ? Les apparences, tout était une question d'apparence.

« Hé ! Julien ! Tu peux me montrer comment on roule ? Ah ouais… C'est facile en fait. Comme une clope. En plus gros. »

Il avait roulé son premier join, et alors qu'il l'avait fini, il en avait roulé un autre. Peut-être l'avait-il un peu trop dosé ? Ou peut-être que les autres taffes avaient aidés. En tout cas, il ne se posait plus ces questions existentielles sur sa différence, allongé dans le parc du lycée, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses amis étaient retournés en cours. Le laissant seul dans une euphorie étrange.

« Hé ! Tu crois que si je rallume ma gamecube, le Geek va repointer le bout de son nez ? »

Seul son rire fatigué lui avait répondu, il avait fouillé dans ses poches à la recherche d'une autre plaquette pour en rouler un autre. Mais son ami Julien ne lui en avait pas laissé d'autres.

« Il faut que j'en achètes, bordel, avait-il murmuré avant de regarder aux alentours.

-Gros, tu crois que les ornithorynques sont une évolution du castor ? Avait demandé une voix à ses côtés. Et tu crois que si les humains évoluent ils auront des becs de canards aussi ? C'est peut-être pour ça que les filles font des Duckface, gros. T'en pense quoi, toi ? »

Mathieu s'était laissé envahir par un éclat de rire, se tenant les côtes alors qu'il roulait sur le côté, le souffle court, seul.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées et Mathieu ne remarquait pas le Geek qui lui tirait le bras le soir pour venir jouer avec lui. Il n'avait pas vu que l'enfant était revenu dormir auprès de lui la nuit. Et il ne se rendait pas compte que son argent de poche ne passait plus dans les jeux vidéo ou les comics.

« Du cannabis, ouais, c'est pour les petites frappes. Hé, Mathieu, t'as déjà essayé ça ? »

Une soirée, de l'alcool, du cannabis. Mathieu s'était senti plutôt bien. Aux alentours de minuit, alors qu'il pensait à d'autres mutations que pouvaient subir l'espèce humaine. Julien avait ramené cette substance étrange. Une poudre blanche. Mathieu en avait déjà vu dans les films, Scarface par exemple. De la cocaïne ? Etait-ce vraiment cela ? Probablement coupé avec de nombreux produits chimiques mais il semblait effectivement que c'était cela.

« Allez, essaie. Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Juste une fois, ça ne fait rien du tout. »

Peut-être, après tout, une seule fois ce n'était rien. Il s'était laissé guider, ignorant la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de ne pas trop en abuser. Il s'était penché au-dessus de la table basse et avait inspiré la drogue en une traite. Il s'était assis comme si de rien était, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que les gens trouvaient à cette drogue qui lui avait plus blessé les narines qu'autre chose.

« Tu vas voir, c'est de la bonne, Mathieu, avait répété Julien en riant. »

Son cœur n'avait fait qu'un tour et son cerveau s'était soudainement déconnecté. Que se passait-il ? Tremblant, il s'allongea sur le sol pour retenir une nausée. Il lui semblait que la Terre tournait plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumé. Et les milles couleurs qui dansaient devaient ses yeux, se mélangeaient le rendaient plutôt euphorique. Problèmes de synesthésie, accélération du rythme cardiaque, nausée, éclat de rire.

« T'en as trop pris, gros, soupira l'homme assit à ses côtés.

-Ah ouais ? Tu crois ? S'enquit Mathieu avec ironie, étrangement calme. »

L'homme s'approcha, se penchant au-dessus du corps frêle de Mathieu. Et celui-ci, en cherchant son regard, ne croisa que le verre teinté de ses lunettes roses. Il remarqua également le join coincé entre les lèvres de l'homme aux allures de hippie.

« T'en es un autre, pas vrai ? demanda Mathieu en soupirant.

-Un autre quoi, gros ? Tu crois que j'en ai trop pris ? répliqua l'intéressé. »

Mathieu, en seule réponse, se redressa et enfonça le chapeau qu'il portait sur le crâne de son camarade.

« Mathieu ? Tu parles à qui ? Demanda doucement Julien. »

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas, reprenant sa discussion sur les ornithorynques avec son ami Hippie.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Mathieu venait d'arriver dans sa chambre, il prit le Geek au creux de ses bras sans même lui adresser un mot. Et le jeune homme lui remit le carton emplit de ses affaires entre les mains.

« Tu vas redevenir toi, pas vrai ? Avait demandé le Geek en serrant Yoshi. »

Mathieu lui fit un piètre sourire avant d'enfiler son t-shirt de Pikachu. Mais il sentit une chaleur étrange au creux de son cœur. Il se sentait revivre.

« Geek, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. »

Les deux personnalités se firent face et le plus jeune approcha prudemment pour prendre l'homme Hippie dans ses bras, heureux de ne plus être seul face au mal de vivre de son créateur. Les trois garçons se laissèrent tombés sur le lit, épuisés par la soirée de la veille et ils finirent par s'endormir dans une douce harmonie. Leur esprit apaisé.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre de Birth of Madness._

 _Le prochain chapitre se nommera: "Stade 3: La vie est une roulette russe et tu as perdu."_

 _Bien entendu, il sera essentiellement sur le Patron. ^^_

 _A bientôt?_


End file.
